Awaken Into Truth
by AshReaper
Summary: After Kagome has passed, Inuyasha needs to move on, but not alone. What if Sesshomaru finally begins to realizes how precious Inuyasha is, to perhaps one day understanding what InuTaisho's Will really was. -Inuyasha x Sesschomaru, boyxboy. Don't like Don't read, hehe! Originally a story called Now Days Awake To Love, has been edited and completely changed. Being continued!
1. Chapter 1

**'****Ello my lovelies~ Missed me? Hmm? No? Oh well, so I'm AshReaper, and before any of you get your panties in a twist, You may already recognize this story beginning. Why? Cause I was once upon a time called 'Obscuram Raven'! This is merely a new account, as I will be deleting my old one soon! However 'till then, I'm currently in the process of updating and editing stories and re-posting them on this account! So this is not copying, rather it's a transfer. Thank you for listening!**

**Oh and this story used to be called, 'New Days Awake to Love'. But I've decided thats too sappy and changed it to 'Awaken into Truth'.**

**So… This is our new story! We're not sure how popular it will be, or how long it will be, yada yada. We do not have it all planned out. I'm just writing it as ideas appear spontaneously in my twisted messed up mind. There will be some ooc-ness in here, sorry, Incest, male x male, Yaoi, yummy-goodness. So if you don't like that, or don't approve of it, please refrain from reading this story. If not you're in for one heck of a ride. Oh and I'm not sure when I will be updating this regularly, as I'm trying out for color guard soon, and exams are up and coming, so it will get a little crazy. This is my first Inuyasha x Sesshomaru fanfic, I hope it goes well. And If you are wondering why I said 'we' at the beginning of this rant. I have a friend, Charlie, who will be joining me while writing. Thank ya for reading! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! The only thing we actually own is a pint of icecream and our OCs! So pitchfork people, stop chasing us!**

* * *

**Ratings for this Chap: T, only for s a bit of wearing in this one.**

* * *

**Awaken Into Truth, Chapter 1.**

Golden eyes glared up at the sky. Everything felt so… hollow. Yet despite the emptiness, for once, everything seemed to be alive. One would think that after all this time, after such a thing happens, that the sky would be raining. Instead it's as if it wants to tell them to carry on. Leave the past behind, it's a new day. No sense in raining. But no, it was bright blue, clouds slowly drifting, just like his thoughts. For once he felt clear hearted, and not just clear headed. For years he had been particularly acute and aware, but his emotions and judgement had been clouded for years. As if he had been numb, and was surviving on instinct body becoming that of an animal, no longer being controlled by his human heart. Having stuck to the forest for years, hardly ever going into the village, and when he did, it was merely to check on the only ones he had left. Wasting all his time training, becoming stronger. But right now he felt clear. Although still bitter, he felt like he could finally move on. Maybe, just maybe, he could begin to live again.

He no doubt had a reason to motivate him into doing so. Guilt rose up through him. He felt sick with himself, how dare he do that to them. He had practically abandoned the last of his living loved ones. Because of selfish reasons, he had left the last of his pack behind. _'Ugh, I'm such a fucking idiot. How could I have done that to them?'_

Inuyasha had once upon a time been a brave, foolish, rash, young man. Always ready for battle, ready to fight for the ones he loved. But many years had past, and as expected, time had undoubtedly changed him. No longer was he as naive as he once was, nor as ignorant. Time had aged him, not as much physically as mentally. He had been happy for a long time with Kagome. Lived with her until her black locks had turned grey, and her bones brittle with age. Not one day had passed all those years where he had regretted falling in love, and not one day did he stop loving her. When the day came that her body turned to ash, and was laid to rest, it had been as if something inside him had died. Looking back on that time was difficult, it was as if all his motions, actions, thoughts, were covered by a haze, as if it hadn't really been him. Although he knew it was, it had been as if he was nothing more than a body roaming on their basic instincts. He had become numb to everything, spending his days training, hunting lower demons, and surviving. Only coming out of the forest now and then to check up on the ones he loved. Unfortunately during that time, he wasn't even sure if truly recognized them, or if it was only a faint memory of the place that kept him coming back.

It seemed, that this would be the day that he would 'awaken' from the haze he had been going through. It was now that he would have to reality.

Guilt once again welled up in him as his thought returned from how much he had changed, to his precious remaining pack. Kagome and him hadn't been able to have children. Kagome had been devastated to learn that she was unable to bare children. Inuyasha had been fine with it, stating that he had never expected to ever have children in the first place. Besides, that basically already had a child. Shippo, the fox demon child they had picked up on their travels had stuck with them throughout the years. Eventually calling Kagome his foster mom, and Inuyasha his Father. They had come to love the little squirt dearly, for all the prankster tricks.

_'__Keh, I wonder how the little brat is now days. I wonder how much time has passed since I last saw the little brats face. My sons face….'_ Inuyasha felt a certain bitterness at the thought had been many years since he had last seen him, back then, he had been no more than a small tyke. He had left soon after in order to take the Fox Demon Examinations, that all of the kitsune were supposed to attend in order to gain tails. _'By now he would have grown into a fine young man… huh, the damn brat is probably tricking everyone in sight. Irritating little brat….'_ He thought fondly.

Shippo hadn't been the only one to worm their way into his heart though. There was of course Sango, and Miroku, but they were human, and had long since passed, as well as their children. Although their grandchildren may still be alive, it was unlikely that they would recognize him. No, there was still others though. Like that old mangy wolf, Kouga, as smelly as he was, he was undoubtedly a comrade, if anything, an honorary member of his grinned at the thought.

Besides Shippo the only other to truly gain access to his heart, was his other adopted child. One that had come along a lot later than the kitsune. It was a little girl, named Aimi. She had been Rin's daughter. Rin and Inuyasha had become close over the years, like siblings, Rin being the younger baby sister that he had felt the need to take care of course. So when a wolf demon had come along and decided to take Rin as his mate, he had been wary. But over time he found the demon to be charming and true to his word. The two love birds had gotten married when she was 20, and had a child in the same year. Aimi had been a sweet child from the start, but with rash rough side to her. Of course she was a hanyou as Inuyasha was, but it didn't always show. The child looked more like a real wolf demon than a half one. Having her mother's pretty facial features, giving her an almost mirror image look of Rin at her age, but there was something else as well. Her hair was a bright black, with a white streak going through it. Along with pointed ears, and a bushy Wolf tail, she looked fully demon. Strangely she resembled Inuyasha personality wise, and physically. Especially since she had golden eyes. More often than not she tended to dress similar to how he remembered kouga to, although heaven's knows how she had known what the wolf demons normally wore. As the only wolf demon he came into contact with was her father. And that in itself was only for a short period of time. Rin died a few years later, breaking Kagome and his own heart. Her love took it the worst though. He ended up killing himself soon after her death, unable to deal with the pain. That had ended up leaving little Aimi all alone. Well not all alone. Inuyasha took the little girl in, and raised her as his own with Shippo and Kagome. Shippo had been thrilled of course, to have a younger sister, especially since she was a half demon meaning that she was immortal.

His pups were in the village, he could tell. He had gotten good at sensing people, he could easily figure out they were there. It would seem that today he would begin to live again.

He sat up from the tree branch he was sitting on. Inuyasha felt as if the weight had lifted from his heart finally. He was so relieved he didn't hear the footsteps fall behind him, until they were too close to avoid an encounter. Over the long years, he had become stronger, faster, and his senses had grown. He was on par if not better than the strongest full demons now. He was no longer one to react immediately to such a thing. InuYasha stretched leaning forwards on the large branch he was balanced on. A sad smile came to find itself on his face as he remembered the time Kagomehad 'sit' him making him fall to the ground. She had tried to force bandages on his non-existent wounds. The end result was being seen by the old hag, and being accused of sexual activities. A chuckle wormed its way from him, he would never forget her blushing face then. It had been so funny, however he too had been rather flustered then too, he just hid it better. Normally when he thought of Kagomeit only made grief, but today was different. He was different.

It was then that he noticed the footsteps below him. Stilling, he sniffed the breeze not looking down. It was a familiar smell, Lavender and rose, but from who?

Inuyasha's eyes widened, how could he have forgotten?

He got up and jumped to the ground, automatically sliding into a defensive stance. Wishing he had Tetsusaiga badly, but knowing wishing was impossible. Unarmed it would have to be. He slowly looked up and stared at his opponent's eyes.

Gold clashed against Gold.

"...Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered brokenly.

* * *

**Well thats all for now! Hopefully I will be able to update soon, other than that...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HANGCLIFFIE~~~~~**

**To be continued...**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please review, Fav, follow or all 3! Flames are yummy and welcome! Insults will be laughed at! Hehe~**

**Byebye my lovelies~, until next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Good Morning, Afternoon, and Evening my Lovelies! Now before you start throwing stuff at me for such a late update, please understand that if you do hit someone (me) with anything sharp, that someone (me), will probably die. And if that someone (me) dies, than this awesome story (hehe) will not be continued. So in order to prevent that, please put down the pitch forks, I surrender. Hehehe~ :} Now all joking aside (kinda), last time I said that I would not update until I got at least 3 reviews, well guess what! I got 14 FREAKING REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.

A quick, or not so quick reply to all your reviews….

shessys mate: Ah, well fighting wise, soon after Inuyasha starts to settle down in the castle, which will make sense after you read this chapter. Love wise, well this is going to be slightly slow going, so it won't be sudden, instant love or anything. And aye aye! Action shall be graphic. Hehe~ Hope I've answered your review! Please keep reading and reviewing!

msabrown20: Well here ya go! Another chap! Ah well, Sesshomaru is Sesshomaru. He's gonna argue bit, but they're not going to get into a physical fight, at least not right away that is. So don't worry 'bout it, kay! :)

SesshoPuppy: Thank you and Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! So seme and uke… should I make you wait to find out? :} Naw, I'm not that mean, I think. So Sesshomaru is going to mainly be the seme, and Inuyasha the uke. But it will be switched around a bit here and there. you'll see. And HERE IS YOUR UPDATE WOOHOO! Hehe~ Have fun reading!

multifanned: Thank you! And here is another update!

yuukinoshiro: That's what I wanna hear! Thanks!

ChaoticLabyrinth: Yessss! Cliffes are fun to torture people with! Hehe~! Glad ya like my reaction's to flames, they are indeed tasty! Here's ya chap, enjoy!

Guest: Hello anonymous reviewer! Hope you know who you are! Here's your chapter!

kenya: It's been moved along, and so begins the first true chapter!

A fan: For you awesome anonymous fan! It has been continued, and here ya go!

sexyfrog18: Hope no longer will you have to! Here is the next chapter! Now we must only have to wait for the next one….

Triforce101: Thank you so much! Your amazing too!

Anon: Yep interest is all I need to keep me going! Thank you for the review!

CrazyMonkey:Awe! Well here is the update, and your right! I shouldn't make nice people wait i suppose, so here ya go! ;}

Acearra: Here's ya update! Have fun!

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! The only thing we actually own is a pint of icecream and our OCs! So pitchfork people, stop chasing us!**

* * *

**Ratings for this Chap: T, only for a bit of swearing in this one.**

* * *

******Awaken Into Truth, Chapter 2.**

_Inuyasha's eyes widened, how could he have forgotten? _

_He got up and jumped to the ground, automatically sliding into a defensive stance. Wishing he had Tetsusaiga badly, but knowing wishing was impossible. Unarmed it would have to be. He slowly looked up and stared at his opponent's eyes._

_Gold clashed against Gold._

"_...Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered brokenly._

Inuyasha stared at the demon. He hadn't changed one bit. Long silvery white hair pooled to his lower back, not a piece of it out of place, covering the back of his white and red kimono. Gold eyes glared, standing out against his ivory face, refined by the purple streaks and moon adorning his skin. He was as tall as ever, his slim but muscular frame demanding obedience.

Inuyasha swallowed, and gathered his crumbling facade. He couldn't allow himself to break down now. Not today. Today he was awake, and he had something to do.

"W-what are you doing here, bastard?" Inuyasha hated how his voice was higher than normal, stuttering over what to say. Only to be reinforced by his obviously fake bravo.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice was cold, unyielding. But something was different, it wasn't filled with disgust, loathing. Inuyasha released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He hadn't realized just how much he had been waiting for the usual look of disgust, horror, or loathing. The rash, angry mask he had built up crumbled, leaving in it's wake, an old weary soul.

"I thought I asked you, what are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked quietly, tired and sick of playing games, acting like his old loud self. There was a moment of silence.

"You are tired." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, bastard, I'm tired. But I'm awake." The statement obviously meant more than that could be read with a glance. Inuyasha looked up to find Sesshomaru staring at him with a slight question in his eyes. "It's nothing. What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha wasn't a fool, there was something up. The bastard wouldn't be here if he didn't need something from him. And that in itself was enough to keep him on guard. Another moment of silence. He was just about to open his mouth to tell his… brother to get the fuck out of here, when the next words spoken made him pause and listen.

"This Sesshomaru has something to request of you." Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment, staring at the full demon, observing him. It was obvious that he was reluctant, and didn't want to be there. Yet there wasn't any hatred or loathing directed towards him yet.

"...continue." Inuyasha spoke softly, unsure of where this was heading.

"...There has been an uprising in the Demon Courts. Your presence has been found… necessary." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Inuyasha waited for him to continue; when it became apparent that he would not, irritation filled him.

"Well then? Is that it?" Sesshomaru just stared at him impassively. His frustration grew worse. "If you want me to come to your great court so badly, you cannot just damn expect me to follow your ass back to your snooty palace with just a few words. Ha! I bet that's what you fucking expected me to do isn't it? You bastard. Whatever. I'm fucking leaving."

Inuyasha spun around taking a step to leave. He had better things to do than argue or deal with a stony faced bastard. He had just taken few steps when the voice behind him made him pause once again.

"...Such Insolence shall not be tolerated at Court. Curb your tongue, or it may be severed by one whom you have angered, Otouto." Inuyasha trembled with suppressed anger, getting worse as the words continued, only to stop suddenly when it was said. He spun back around quickly, staring at the full demon with wide unbelieving eyes.

"W-what did you j-just call me?" If he hadn't been in such a state of shock, he might've noticed how his voice trembled with disbelief.

"Has your idioticness affected your hearing as well?" Inuyasha did not respond to the insult, still in shock.

"Y-You called me… O-otouto."

"Yes. Are you not related to this Sesshomaru by blood, even as tainted as it is?" That hurt, spearing more thorns into his already damaged soul. He didn't' let it show though.

"Ha, as if. I'm grateful to this 'tainted' blood as you call it. It fucking means I'm only related to your bastardness by half." Inuyasha bravoed, not truly meaning any of it….

"Do not insult the Inu Blood. It is the only thing that keeps you worthy of breathing the same air as one such as I." Another thorn.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha turned to leave again.

"...The uprising at court started a few months ago. Some of the upper Nobles have decided to begin a rebellion. One of which has proved to be growing stronger. We fear the results as it is near it's end. A war is coming, the size of which is unknown as of yet. It is becoming more troublesome than we expected."

"So? What the fuck does this have to do with me?"

"...The leader is well known, and one of our father's greatest foe's. Lord Osamu. He is a dangerous demon. Both cunning and merciless. He is… challenging the workings of court. He is not as accepting as many have come to be of the newer ways our father brought about. He wishes to destroy it's structure and rebuild it in absolute ruling. Only the purest and strongest would survive. That meaning of course, the annihilation of humanity, and anything that would stand against them." He looked Inuyasha in the eye. Gold once again clashed. One steeled and hardened, the other wide with horror and weariness. "That includes you as well."

"Me?" Inuyasha was shocked. Sure, he had understood that many pure demons hated humanity, but he hadn't realized it would be to that extent. A sick feeling rose up in him. It wasn't just him now. There was Aimi, and all of Miroku and Sango's descendants. Everyone who was descendents of those he once knew. All were human or had human blood. They would die. Inuyasha realized quickly, he had no choice in this matter. If he wished to survive, or anyone he loved to live. He would have to go with his… brother, and fight. His head tilted a little, not meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. White locks of hair fell forwards, covering his eyes a bit. "I have no choice do I?" Inuyasha asked wearily.

"...No." The answer was short and abrupt. But rang true. Inuyasha clenched his fists. A growl erupted from his throat. He hated it. He had thought he was done fighting. Obviously he was not. His head shot up, meeting his brother's eyes.

"Dammit! Fuck everything!" Inuyasha roared. He panted, calming down slowly. When he felt like he could speak without screaming, he continued. "Fine. I'll come with you, you fucking bastard. But under my own terms. If you need me so fucking bad than you can agree to them." He could see Sesshomaru was about to object, before he could, Inuyasha walked up to him, standing toe to toe with him. It was strange, standing so close to him. It was something he hadn't done since he was a child. But even so, this was something entirely different. He was taller now, older. Nearly the same height as him, no longer was there a demand of dominance as there once was. Now they stood as equals. "I promise, it's nothing horrible." He spat out, looking Sesshomaru in the eye. There was a moment of silence, as the two brother warred a mental battle, neither side willing to back down.

"Very well." Sesshomaru gritted out, as he conceded. Both continued to stand toe to toe.

"Before I-we go, I have something I need to do. Some very special people I need to see. Two; If they're ok with it, I need to bring some people with me. Only two or three, and only if they want to come. Don't worry, they're not human. Three; I can do what I want, I don't have to go to any fancy pants meetings. 'Cause I really don't give a damn." Inuyasha took a breath readying, himself for the last one, making sure to hold Sesshomaru's eyes. " The last one, four; We are equals. If I'm to go with ya, I don't wanna be ordered around, and told that I ain't fucking good enough. If ya want me to go with ya, you gotta treat me as your equal. And hell, it's been a long time since I last saw you. I'm nearly an adult. And I am as powerful as full demon now. I am your equal, so treat me like it."

"This Sesshomaru does not have to do anything." It was filled with spite.

"Actually bastard, ya do. 'Cause if ya really need my help-"

"Your help is unneeded." His voice was filled with disgust.

"Then why did you come here?" Inuyasha asked, officially exhausted. this bastard was stubborn. But then again, if he was to complain about that, he would be a hypocrite. There was a silence.

"Your pack was gone after all these years."

"Not yet. There are still some left."

"You have till sundown." Sesshomaru ordered stonily. Inuyasha snorted. The bastard really couldn't just say that he was going to go along with his requests, could he?

"Whatever. I'll meet you back here when the times comes, kay? Keh, see ya bastard." Inuyasha turned, and began to walk back to the village he hadn't seen in so long. To see the ones he hadn't seen in so long.

_10 minutes later._

"Why the fuck are you following me, Bastard!"

"This Sesshomaru has no need to answer your impertinent questions."

* * *

**So there ya go! another chapter!**

**So the in order for another chapter to come out…. I need ****3**** more reviews!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So haha~ Can't wait to hear back from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Ello my Lovelies~ I have missed you guys so much! I'm sorry it's been so long, and there has been way more reviews than I requested! Which I love you people for! Again, sorry! My computer broke, and I've been painfully busy with colorguard, babysitting, and working. But finally, a chapter! Unfortunately, this is more so a filler chapter, nothing too interesting. But I promise the next chapter should be more interesting!**

* * *

**By the way…. I GOT 13 MORE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD. YOU ARE BRILLIANT MY LOVELIES~!**

* * *

**Here is a reply to all of your BRILLIANT REVIEWS!:**

Acceara: Hope ya are! Although this chap is more of a filler than anything. Hope it's still interesting though.

Satu-Chan: I AM ALSO SO GLAD YOU LOVE THIS ALREADY! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and my computer broke. Hope this chapter is ok, I'm trying to get back into the storyline to write.

Guest: Has been continued! XD

Guest: Hello another guest! I'm glad you love it!

zero42463: More has been written, although this is more so a filler chapter as I said.

Redribin:Thank you! Updated!

AnimeLover200013: It has been updated! Thank you, potential is exactly what I want to hear.

Inuhime1: Haha, yep! But thats why we all love him though, though I'll admit. I am not against the idea of kicking him….. huh, I may just put that in somewhere for you. :} It has been updated, although it's a bit of filler chapter before the fun stuff. Andddddd….. hehe, you think he has been killed off, who's to say he isn't being held captive somewhere? Hint Hint. :} Have a lovely day~

cutepuppy21: Thank you, and I am so glad you mentioned that. I must be getting sloppy, I completely forgot about that. I am so sorry. I'll just have to integrate it into the story somewhere. Any suggestions? Perhaps he lost it, and has to go find it? Perhaps it was taken? Perhaps it was destroyed? You'll just have to wait to find out~

Madison: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! It's been wayyyy too long since I've updated. So 27 reviews later, I've finally updated, hehe? SORRY!

Yfanfi124: Has been continued!

Guest: To another amazing guest…. Here's more! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Absolutely nothing! Not the story, the characters, or even the shirt I'm wearing right now! (It's my best friend's , I stole it from him, cause it's an amazing rolling stones -high five to anyone who loves the rolling stones- shirt, and he said I could borrow it. I love it. By the way, it's charlie's shirt, my co-writer. Although he hasn't helped with this story yet.)**

* * *

**Ratings for this Chap: Nothing, just language, and Inuyasha gets to see his kids!**

* * *

**On with the story!**

* * *

Awaken Into Truth, Chapter 3.

_"You have till sundown." Sesshomaru ordered stonily. Inuyasha snorted. The bastard really couldn't just say that he was going to go along with his requests, could he?_

_"Whatever. I'll meet you back here when the times comes, kay? Keh, see ya bastard." Inuyasha turned, and began to walk back to the village he hadn't seen in so long. To see the ones he hadn't seen in so long._

_10 minutes later._

_"Why the fuck are you following me?"_

_"This Sesshomaru has no need to answer your impertinent questions."_

* * *

Inuyasha stalked through the forest angrily. The fucking bastard wouldn't stop following behind him. Several times now he had attempted to shake him off, to no avail. The bastard was persistent, he would give him that. His earlier anger returned adding fuel to the fire. What right did Sesshomaru have to come into his Forest, his land, his territory, not to mention he had demanded that he return with him? A small rumble of a growl wormed it's way up. Escaping slightly, a few birds of to the side of him, launched up with an angry cawl. Shaking his head, he picked up speed. Only few moments later to stumble over a root he hadn't seen. Keeping the pace still, he growled again hearing a slight snort coming from behind him. How dare the bastard laugh at him!

Gathering up his wounded pride he looked back and smirked. Grabbing the next thin, but whip like branch, he pulled it back and let it loose. What normally would have snapped back and hit Sesshomaru, was efficiently avoided. A slight smirk glimmered on the full Demon's face. All the while Inuyasha's turned into a scowl.

A few more moments passed, and inuyasha halted to a stop. They had arrived at the village's edge. Inuyasha grew nervous, trying not to let that get to him, he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. It took a minute, but he managed to catch the scent. Sighing, he turned back around.

A moment of silence passed, as he once again stared at his… brother. No emotion glimmered on the full demon's face, and for once, Inuyasha looked back at him just cleared his throat and looked away.

"Sesshomaru, you need to veil your aura. The ones we're about to go see… I haven't seen 'em in a long time. For the past few decades, I haven't really been… here. I've been wandering around, letting my beast take control. I… abandoned 'em, and this will be the first time I've gone an' seen them in a long time. So please, stop being a fucking bastard for once and just don't say anything." Inuyasha turned back around to face the village, he whispered out,"I don't think I could take anymore pain." Forgetting for a moment that Sesshomaru could hear him. He took a few moments to calm down, and veil his own aura of power. He did want to surprise them afterall. Taking another deep breath he began to walk on.

The next time they stopped they were standing in front of the hut that Inuyasha knew all too well. Which was to be expected of course, as it was once Kagome's, and his own. It was a very modest little hut, but beautiful all the same. Inuyasha had built it for Kagome during the first few years of their marriage. It was made of wood like all the others, but it was slightly fancier, and bigger. Every piece of wood held a carving design that Inuyasha had done with his very hands. He smiled at the memory.

Stepping up to the doorway, he hesitated. Quickly making a decision, he went and knocked on the doorframe. Quickly retreating a few feet afterwards, he waited. There was a thumping, and muffled voices from the inside, which was hidden by a layer of cloth used for the door.

The said layer of cloth was ripped back with forcibly.

Standing in the doorway was a young man, or young demon in correct terms. He looked about 16 years old, orange auburn hair was tied back into a high ponytail, leaving a few bangs and wispy pieces down to frame an angular, slightly feminine face, and pointed ears. Bright green eyes glared angrily at who ever had interrupted his writing lesson. Tanned skin covered wiry muscles, while his thin fram was covered by clothing that seemed forgien on him, compared to what he used to was a simple Yukata, made up of the traditional dark blue, faintly patterned with light green leaves. A black Heko Obi, patterned in a similar fashion.

Bar footed he stood in the doorway, mouth gaping and eyes wide. An expression of which was soon hidden by his bangs as he looked to the ground. His form shook slightly, hands clenched, sharp nails biting into fists.

Inuyasha went to take a step forwards, an arm reached out hesitantly. Placing a hand gently on the young demons shoulder. The trembling turned into sobs, that could be heard easily through the air. The touch shocked the demon into action. His head shot up, showing a pain filled face, angry yet happy tears in his eyes that were being held back. A snarl rose up from his throat.

A sharp slap resounded into shocked silence.

Inuyasha hadn't stopped the slap knowing full well he deserved it. He just stood there, taking the hit. Head flying the side, a red mark was already printed on the side of his face, one that looked like a hand print. There was a long moment of silence.

Clawed fingers hesitantly reached up and felt the mark they had just made on one they hadn't seen in oh so long.

Inuyasha's eyes had been closed when they flew open when something gingerly touched his now swollen cheek. The young man was staring at him with full disbelief and regret, and a slight mixture of both hope and anger. The once offending hand was reached out tracing the outline created on his cheek. The mouth that had been gaping was now being bitten nervously, as if unsure as to what to do next. Inuyasha slowly raised both arms up, as an invitation. That was the only push needed for the young demon.

It was barely a second later that Inuyasha found himself within armful of a sobbing young man, and a faceful of ginger hair. He lowered them both to the ground, pulling the young demon into his lap as if he were nothing but a small child. Rubbing the young ones back in small circles, he gently rocked him back and forth. The sobs soon turned into broken strangled words. "...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Your back. Why'd ya have to leave, da? Why? Why? Da? Dad... Why did... ya... Damn have to leave us!" fists pounded on Inuyashas chest, but he just held him tighter.

"Shhh... Shhh. Hush now... I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry... Shippo... My son. My son. Shhhhh..." Inuyasha felt tears well up in his eyes. He buried his face in his adopted sons hair. Sobs soon could be heard coming from both of them.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru looked at the scene with slight interest. Dredged up from his memories he could remember Inuyasha parading around with a pack of misfits, one of which he remembered had become good friends with little Rin. A little ginger haired kitsune kit. Yes. This must be him. He had obviously grown, no longer a child. Yet here he was hugging Inuyasha as he was nothing but a small kit. He looked on with slight distain.

It wasn't until the young demon said "Da" in between his irritating sobbing, did Sesshomaru realize that the kit was not just any little runt or friend to his... Idiotic brother, but rather his son. An adopted son, but a son no less. This would indeed change future plans.

* * *

About ten or so minutes later the sobbing had stopped, leaving Inuyasha to rock his son back and forth and stroke his hair. Shippo seemed content to just sit there and be held by his Father. After all, it had been a long time since he had seen him.

"...Daddy...?"

Both heads flew up. Staring at them on the porch was Aimi. She had changed, no doubt about it. No longer was she a toddler. Rather now standing at at least 3.5ft, she looked to be about 7. Her hair which had once been black with a white streak in it, was now completely opposite, being all white, just like her adopted father's except with a black streak. Gold eyes shone out in pure hope and happiness. The once round features had sharpened slightly. Still staying the mirror image of Rin though, a bushy whitetail wagged behind her.

"Daddy, it's you! You're back!" She leaped forwards smiling. She landed with a thump on top of her aniki, and father. Nuzzling them both like the young pup she was. "Why did you leave daddy? I missed you. Aniki said you weren't coming back. But I knew you would come back. And you did! Daddy always comes back to Aimi, and aniki!" She turned to Shippo, "See! I told you he would come back! You didn't believe me!" She said with a slight huff.

Shippo looked at his father, still unbelieving of the fact he was back. Years he had spent alone, taking care of Aimi. Teaching her to write, fight, numbers, and how to survive. And now his father was back. He would be liar to say that he wasn't resentful of the fact he had left in the first place, but despite that, it was overshadowed by the joy of his return and the love that was brought with. His tongue felt dry and swollen, but he managed to get the words out.

"...Why did you leave?"

Inuyasha stared for a moment, his mind working furiously to find an answer. Before he could stop himself, the words spilled out without meaning to.

"Erm… I don't know…?" Inuyasha scrambled to cover the words. "I mean like, I had a reason. Just not a good one? I had to get away. Im sorry. Erm… ugh. I don't know…?" He rambled brokenly, repeating his first line.

Even Sesshomaru was unsurprised of the smack that followed the words.

* * *

**Heyo, hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite it being so short. Again, it's more of a filler, so I can get to more interesting things in the next chap.**

**So…. AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE UPLOADED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Love you guys! Bye my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

'**Ello my lovelies! So it's been a while since I've updated, so here you go! As for personal news, I've just started school a few days ago, all my classes are honors, and I got into Chinese 2, and AP Art History. I ended up having to quit color guard, since to stay on the team, i would have to quit all my art. Anyway, I've had very particular request to stop demanding for review, so I will abide for now. For more information read the reply to "Curious-about-your-story" down below. So I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! Love you all!**

**Please Review, Fav, or Follow! Flames are yummy and welcome. Insults are just laughed at, so they are welcome as well! :)**

* * *

An Answer to your lovely reviews!

LoneWolfsRage: Continued!

Inuhime1: Well, I hope by now you are feeling at least a little bit better, I hate being sick personally. But yeah, definitely some rethinking of plans. Poor Sessh XD

Nikkie23534:Thank you! I was worried that I had messed that up a bit.

yuukinoshiro: You'll have to wait and see.

Guest: Thank you for reading!

dark-ekin: Haha, Thank you!

Satu-chan: Thank you so much, as I mentioned earlier to another, I was worried that I had messed that chapter up slightly. I'm glad you think I did ok!

XionAmmy: Haha thank you, it has been updated!

Curious-about-your-story:

Seriously,

Thank you. I'm glad you told me the truth about what you think about the way I was doing things. The whole, demanding for review thing was actually a suggestion given to me by my colleague, Charlie, and I decided that I might try it and see what would be the reaction. To be honest I don't actually care all that much about reviews, I more so care about what people are thinking about my story, mainly about what I can change to make it better. You have done just that, so I thank you for that. Since you have explained that you do not particularly enjoy the way I've been asking for reviews in this story, I will endeavor to do so as I did originally, with a small reminder for reviews. But in return, I request something of you. Keep reading my story, and please, please, please continue to tell me your honest thoughts about my work, because that is the only way that I will ever get any better at writing.

You are a brilliant, amazing, honest person,

Thank you.

agbaa: "ber"? Not sure what it is exactly what that is supposed to mean, no offence meant, but I guess thank you for reviewing anyways!

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! The only thing we actually own is a pint of icecream and our OCs! So pitchfork people, stop chasing us!**

* * *

**Ratings for this Chap: T, only for a bit of swearing in this one.**

* * *

**Awaken Into Truth, Chapter 4.**

* * *

"_...Why did you leave?"_

_Inuyasha stared for a moment, his mind working furiously to find an answer. Before he could stop himself, the words spilled out without meaning to. _

"_Erm… I don't know…?" Inuyasha scrambled to cover the words. "I mean like, I had a reason. Just not a good one? I had to get away. Im sorry. Erm… ugh. I don't know…?" He rambled brokenly, repeating his first line._

_Even Sesshomaru was unsurprised of the smack that followed the words._

* * *

It was getting late by that time, stars were beginning to glitter fondly against the black sky. A quiet awkward silence condensed the air around the fire. They had stopped for the night, as they had a young one in their company.

Inuyasha looked up from the fire that he had been poking at listlessly. Shippo was curled up in a blanket just as had when he was younger, except little Aimi was curled against his side as well. It was a cute sight to say the least, his children looking so peaceful in their sleep. However, It did not dispel the dark thoughts caused by what that happened earlier. Gold eyes wandered over to where a dark shadow lay leaning against a tree, his bastard brother.

* * *

Flashback.

_Several minutes had gone by after the slap, and they had been invited back into the house, Inuyasha had once considered a home. They had been talking for several minutes by then, about Shippo raising Aimi, and how they had been getting by. Excepting Sesshomaru of course, whom had followed them in, but refused to speak. That was until Inuyasha spoke of future plans._

"_I want you to come with me." But before he could continue, a cold voice spoke for the first time, cutting down the thought._

"_No." There was a moment of silence. The brothers glared at each other._

"_I need my children there with me-!" He was cut off again._

"_No. They have survived long enough without your interference, this Sesshomaru will not allow them to come with." The cold down sent slight shivers down his spine, but Inuyasha was never one to back down from a fight. _

"_Shippo, aimi. Leave the room now." _

_The two Siblings stared at their Parent and uncle as they argued. Shippo wanted to refuse and stay where he was. But something about the rage in his fathers voice made him back away, holding Aimi close to coldness of their uncle chilled them slightly. Shippo was terrified of Sesshomaru, he had seen what horrors he could create, yet part of him agreed with what he was saying. They had survived this long without their father, they could survive a little longer. Yet the other part of him, the little boy that was still left, just wanted his father back, to ride on his shoulders, and say good morning to all their traveling companions again. But that time was long gone, as was his mother figure, Kagome. He had grown up._

_Aimi sat staring at the ones that she had seen in her mind so many times. So wise beyond her years, she knew what had to happen, she saw behind the facades. Uncle Sesshomaru was not as cold as he seemed. He was merely unused to showing his feelings. She knew as much, as her mother had told her many times before about the one was like a father to her. Aimi was terrified of the future, she knew what would have to come to pass, for the best to come. But she still loved her father dearly, she never wanted him to leave again. _

_They left the room, but hid in the hallway listening in._

_Inuyasha stood up, trembling in rage. How dare he!_

"_You dare insult me. You fucking bastard! You don't know the first thing about children! I know that I abandoned them! You don't think I don't fucking know? I love them so much it hurts. And I never, never fucking ever want to leave them again! Do you not want them to come along? Why? Is it because my son is not blood related to me? Is it because my daughter is a half blood? Well fuck you, and your fucking prissy ass thoughts, I love them, and I'm never leaving them again!" He screamed out, growling in furious pain._

_Sesshomaru stared stonily at the outburst. Looking for all the care in the world that it did not involve him. _

"_This Sesshomaru does not care for your trivial insistent problems. Do what you must, but take this no further than need be. Do curb your tongue before i do so for you. You may be a stain on the Inu line, but you are still my… otouto. I will not allow for such manners to continue henceforth." With that said, he stood up with all the grace of a predator and glided out of the room. Leaving Inuyasha behind, simmering in barely concealed rage._

End of flashback.

* * *

Inuyasha was thrown out of the memory by a voice.

"This Sesshomaru does wonder why you have decided as to why you wish to bring them with you."

"...The are my children. I wouldn't expect a bastard like you to understand." Inuyasha bit out angrily.

"This Sesshomaru does not have children."

"No shit, sherlock." Inuyasha had picked up that particular one from Kagome, after attempting to explain to him what sherlock was.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand your common speech."

"Whatever, fuck you." In an instant, too fast to see. Inuyasha was thrown to the ground, a slim delicate hand wrapped around his throat. Choking slightly, Inuyasha struggles usually to get the weight off him, and the hand from around his neck.

"You were told to curb your tongue." The words were said with barely a whisper. Inuyasha managed to loosen the hand enough to talk.

"You don't like that do you, Well fuck you and your fucking manners!" Once again he was being choked mercilessly.

"Curb. Your. tongue." Was hissed out between clenched teeth, eyes narrowed in anger. Seconds passed, and the hand was loosened, Inuyasha was felt gasping for breath. Sesshomaru leaned down, soft lips brushing against his brother's ear. The breath on his ear made him shiver slightly. A feeling turned in him he had never felt before. unable to place it, he continued to gasp for breath. "Or _I _will bite it off myself." Inuyasha's eyes widened, heat warming his body.

Before he could even think to speak, The weight was gone, vanishing back to its original spot.

Unable to think our form words, confusion rolling in his gut, he just lay there.

"Go to sleep. This Sesshomaru will keep watch, as your weak untrained body needs more rest than this one." The unemotional, cold voice was back. And for once, Inuyasha obeyed, falling into a deep sleep without a second thought.

That's it for now, hope you enjoyed the little piece of interaction between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Please remember that this will be a slow going romance, compared to my past history in writing. So keep patience!

* * *

**Please Review, Fav, or Follow! Flames are yummy and welcome. Insults are just laughed at, so they are welcome as well! :)**

**Bye, see ya'll next time! Love ya my Lovelies~!**


End file.
